


I Dreamed Of You (And I'll Save You)

by TheBlackWook



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5x09 AU, Davos and Shireen being like father and daughter, Davos saving the day, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Happy Ending for Shireen, Other, Saved!Shireen, Saving, Spoilers, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feared for Shireen Baratheon. His stomach was turning and turning letting him be nervous about what could happen. Davos really believed - hoped was surely a most precise word to be honest - Stannis would never do anything to harm is only heir, his daughter, his only child. Yet, since the Red Woman had appeared things he believed his king would never do happened, so nothing was assured | 5x09 AU in which Davos saves Shireen from the pyre, because I won't accept anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed Of You (And I'll Save You)

**Author's Note:**

> Story initially posted on tumblr, same username as here (theblackwook). Shireen's death just traumatized me and when I got this prompt I just got myself in. I just can't believe this happened. So for all the people that cried, got frustrated and are still not over this cruelty, here's a little AU where Shireen is saved by her Onion Knight ! Enjoy !

Davos Seaworth was no man to disobey Stannis Baratheon, his one true king, the man who made him who he was now. Yet, as he rode through the winter weather in the North to reach CastleBlack, his mind would just not stop to made him feel strange. Deep down, if he was honest with himself, he felt something was off, something was just not right. His mind drifted irremediably to the princess.

He feared for Shireen Baratheon. His stomach was turning and turning letting him be nervous about what could happen. Davos really believed - hoped was surely a most precise word to be honest - Stannis would never do anything to harm his only heir, his daughter, his only child. Yet, since the Red Woman had appeared things he believed his king would never do happened, so nothing was assured. But she was his daughter. All this fight going on in his head tired him and even made sleep as the Hand and the soldiers came to a halt.

Everything was darkness, there was no sound, except for the cries of a girl. A little girl. One he knew all too well. But the snow somehow kept him from moving. There was nothing he could do except from hearing her screams, pleading to be saved, crying out in pain. This was just all too much. Davos couldn’t believe it. He tried to find her but never could and the cries were more and more painful to hear.

Davos woke up screaming. The men with him watched him with puzzled expressions but didn’t dare to voice their interrogations. His breathing was erratic and he needed some seconds to realize that he had just been dreaming, or having a nightmare most likely. Shireen... This was just a dream, she was safe, he assured himself. But he couldn’t come to believe this. Maybe his nightmare was a sign. A proof of the Gods that she was in danger and that he needed to go back to the camp and save her.  
His mind was set within seconds, ordering to his men to pursue their journey while he pretended having something urgent to say to the King. He rode and rode through the snow, asking his horse always to go faster. Davos was no man to believe in magic usually, but he didn’t really care to know if his dream was a vision or not : all his thoughts were turned to the Princess Shireen of House Baratheon. He just _knew_. He **had** to save her.

Fortunately, he had not gotten too far from the frozen camp and arrived there soon. Everything was desert, before he spotted the large crowd gathered. As he approached slowly, he saw her, Shireen. Dressed with nothing else than old and patched clothes, she was led onto a pyre, beginning to scream when she realized what was happening. The poor thing didn’t even know what was going on and had surely believed she was helping her father or anyone. Always kind and desperate to help. She was nothing but kindness, sweetness and selflessness. And hearing her cry out in fear made Davos’s heart broke, just like in his dream. When he saw Melisandre holding a torch, his blood froze and he just had to push his horse to the limit to get there in the blink of an eye. 

He couldn’t let this woman or anyone doing harm to the Princess, a little girl he loved like a daughter.  
Galloping, Davos’s horse rode through the huge crowd, suddenly panicked to see him riding through the soldiers, knocking them out or even killing them for some. He was screaming Shireen’s name, and when she saw him, as Melisandre hurried to put torch on the wood, she felt relieved in a way. Because she knew her Onion Knight would save her and protect her. As the first flame were blazing, Davos took his sword, cut the the girl’s ropes and caught her hand to put her just in front of him on the horse. He did not look back, nor did she, and they didn’t even cared what could happen next. The important thing was that she was out of harm. She began to sob quietly after some miles, the tension releasing herself. Davos put an arm around to put her against him, kissing her hair softly, just like a parent would do to his child. _“Hush now princess. You’re safe and nothing will ever be done to you as long as I breathe. I promise.”_ She calmed down, thanking him, weakness in her voice, before she fell asleep. And when he stopped, miles after, he saw what was a half-smile : this was a beginning and he swore to never let anything happen to her, to always see this smile on her face from now on.  



End file.
